Disguise
by Blue Sonnet
Summary: Is love overrated? Sakura has been hurt once, and is determined not to repeat history. What happens when she meets Syaoran Li, the condescending, egotistical heir of Li Corporation? SxS, and a little (alright, a LOT) ExT UPDATED Chapter 8 UP!
1. Wedding Bells

**Disguise**  
  
_Blue Sonnet_  
  
The newlyweds stood in the center of the room, looking every bit the perfect couple to the guests gathered before them. The bride was stunning in her wedding gown, her auburn hair flowing loose along her back. Beside her, the groom was wearing his usual smile, the smile that they had known for years, except now there was something infinitely more charming about it.  
  
"Look at those two! Aren't they just lovely?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her best friend, quickly discerning the longing deep within those emerald eyes. "Yes, I think so too. Chiharu and Yamazaki are certainly meant for each other. But I bet you would look just as beautiful on your wedding day, if not more."  
  
"You know, Sakura, Tomoyo's right. You're 21 now. You can't keep ignoring half the men at your side of the planet," Rika commented. "If you've been looking in the mirror lately, you'll realize what a catch you really are. Besides, you and Tomoyo are the only ones who aren't married yet in our group. Naoko isn't counted, mind you. Even Tomoyo has an excuse since she already has a boyfriend."  
  
Always good at evasions, Sakura chuckled. "You're right. She _has_ an excuse for a boyfriend."  
  
"Eriol is _not_ an 'excuse for a boyfriend'. He's a very sweet, handsome, and considerate man, and if you have a problem remembering, he's the reason you're working in Hong Kong right now." Tomoyo looked sincerely upset.  
  
Naoko snorted. "I don't see how a woman needs a man for her life to be complete. Only romance books say that. That's why I don't read them."  
  
All three rolled their eyes at Naoko's comment, but couldn't bring themselves to correct her. Sakura gave it a rest, and then turned to apologize. "Oh, don't take it seriously, Tomoyo. I was just joking. And yes, I'm really grateful for that. My boss, Ms. Yelan, is just incredible. She's really nice."  
  
Ever since elementary school, the five of them had always been really close. They were five very different people, but unexpectedly, they became friends. Rika the school idol, with her short, curly, coal-colored locks; Naoko the bookworm, with auburn hair and glasses far larger than her eyes; Chiharu the bossy girl, always looking for cute boys but had eyes only for one; Tomoyo the quiet angel, who brings comfort and warmth with a look from her amethyst eyes and her golden voice; and Sakura, her emerald eyes a fountain of cheerfulness and naiveté, never putting herself first before anyone else.  
  
Sakura clearly remembered their conversations before, about not going away from Tomoeda, about always staying close. But of course, it was inevitable, since circumstances change. It was just after graduation from college when she realized that she needed a respite from everything, and Eriol's offer was the answer. A job in Hong Kong, away from everyone, away from everything, just _away_. She'd read about the Li Corporation, where Eriol was currently Finance Director, in the newspapers. And secretary to the President was a very highly-paid job, though very challenging. It was just her regret that she couldn't mask her surprise at the amount he stated as her due. After the first few months, everything had gone smoothly. Mrs. Yelan Li was a pleasure to work with, and Sakura had already developed a fondness for her and her daughters, all of whom were very nice. Not only that, Tomoyo had moved in with her at her apartment in Hong Kong, with two sets of wardrobes with her, which made Sakura's adjustment so much easier, though frustrating at times.  
  
Even then, the five friends never lost contact with each other, and Sakura and Tomoyo were repeatedly invited to visit. Rika had married with only Tomoyo going there to grace the wedding, since she was too "tied-up" to fly back to Tomoeda. But this time, Chiharu was most persuasive, and had almost gone up and flown to Hong Kong if she hadn't promised her attendance. So now, here she was.  
  
"Right, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura snapped from her reverie to look at Chiharu. The bride had already made her way to them without her noticing, and was looking at her pointedly. "Huh? Oh sorry, I wasn't listening. What were you asking me?" She smiled apologetically.  
  
Chiharu sighed. "I knew you were daydreaming again when I saw that blank look. Haven't you gotten over that by now? Anyway, I was telling them that sometime soon, we'll have to visit you there in Hong Kong. And then you and Tomoyo can take us sightseeing."  
  
"That would be nice, but I'm afraid I haven't been to many places yet. It's just been two years, you know. But I think Tomoyo has some great places in mind," Sakura replied.  
  
Tomoyo frowned at her. "Sakura, you shouldn't worm out of these things. It's always been work, eat, and sleep for you. If you don't go out, how will you find a guy who'll seriously like you?"  
  
"Exactly my point."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head in resignation. It's been two years now since her best friend had lost her cheerfulness, and with it her interest in the opposite sex.  
  
"Anyway, we won't back down from this, Sakura. It's been a long time since we saw each other, and longer since we enjoyed doing something together. We can plan this right now," Naoko said. Then turning to Chiharu, "And you, just go on entertaining your other guests, and we'll inform you of the plans right after you come back."  
  
Sakura groaned inwardly. This is going to be a LONG day.

* * *

"I'm home."  
  
"Syaoran! What are you doing here?!" Yelan Li was ecstatic.  
  
"Why, I'm not permitted to come home anymore?" He grinned and made his way to her to embrace her.  
  
"But you said the flight was tomorrow! I could've sent Wei to the airport if you'd just called," she said, still locked in the embrace. "Let me look at you."  
  
He released her then, and she began her study. Auburn hair and deep amber eyes, he had his father's handsome looks. And though he rarely showed it, he had his mother's stubbornness as well. Four years certainly hadn't changed his features, but her other sense was very certain it had changed his disposition.  
  
"How did you get here, then?" she asked him pointedly.  
  
"I called Eriol. He picked me up at the airport and we spent some time talking. Then he took me to my favorite restaurant and drove me here, so don't bother preparing food for me. I'm stuffed."  
  
She turned towards the door. "Then let me call Fanren and your other sisters. I'm sure they're all excited to see you after such a long time."  
  
Syaoran groaned. Excited was an understatement. They'd probably hover over him for hours. "Mother, as much as I want to, I would probably be too tired from the flight to talk with them. Can I rest in my room first?"  
  
When Yelan turned, she caught, and appreciated, the gleam in his eyes. "Alright, if you insist. I think they can wait another day for your homecoming." She smiled, and walked with him to his room.

* * *

Alright, alright. I know that no one in his right mind would hire a 19 yr. old for the company president's secretary, but I wanted it to be natural when their youthful stubbornness comes through. Anyway, read and review guys! Tell me what it's like. Is it good? Does it suck? Suggestions? Ideas? Click that button at the bottom of this page!


	2. First Sight

**Disguise  
  
**_Blue Sonnet  
  
_**First Sight  
**  
"Good morning!"  
  
Yelan smiled. "Good morning, Sakura. How was your trip to Japan?"  
  
Sakura was not embarrassed at all to find her boss already in the office. She was not late, never had been since she started working in Hong Kong. Mrs. Yelan Li made it a point to arrive earlier than anyone, and had her own key to the large building and a personal elevator only she, her family, and Sakura were privy to.  
  
Sakura grinned. "I really enjoyed going back home. I never knew how much I missed them until I saw them. I just hope I didn't leave too much work here, Ms. Yelan." Sakura had given up almost all forms of formality between her and her boss at the latter's insistence. It was only her respect and admiration for the lady that prompted her to add a Ms. to her name, and when Sakura didn't budge on her decision anymore, Ms. Yelan gave up.  
  
"Sakura, you've only been gone for a week! The company won't crumble, you know," Yelan laughed at the ridiculous expression on the girl's face. Then turning serious, she dropped the bomb. "Do you like your work, Sakura?"  
  
Now where did that come from? "Of course I do. You know that."  
  
Yelan sighed. "Yes, I know. That's why it's harder for me to tell you this. Sakura...I don't think I'll need your services anymore."  
  
Shock immediately registered in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Did I do something wrong? Was there anything wrong about my performance? Please tell me, Ms. Yelan!"  
  
Yelan had the audacity to chuckle at the girl's unnecessary distress. "No, no. It's not like that, not at all. It's not you who's leaving here. It's me."  
  
That put the poor girl's fear to rest, but was quickly replaced by concern and disappointment. She racked her brains for ways to phrase her question without sounding rude or inconsiderate. "But Ma'am, I don't understand. May I ask why?"  
  
"Three days ago, my son came home from taking care of our business in the US. When he was 22, he finished his studies there, so he came back wanting to take care of the company right here at the main branch. He's spent a year taking care of our branch there, and he's decided that he's had enough experience.  
  
"He told me so the other day, and I was happy and sad at the same time. I was happy that he'd finally step into this position and make himself his own man, much like what his father did. I was sad too, that I had to leave you and so many others here that I had grown fond of for so many years.  
  
"Fortunately for me, there was no choice in the matter. Syaoran had to take over; it was planned from the beginning. The only thing I was afraid of was you resigning from your job because I'm no longer your boss. So I'd like to request something from you, Sakura." Yelan smiled at the girl. "Please stay here. I want you to take care of Syaoran. He's a bright boy, but a little too cold for anyone's comfort. Besides, you know every nook and cranny of this corporation now, being my secretary. You'd greatly help him if you stayed. Would you, for me?"  
  
Sakura was speechless. So much trust was being put on her shoulders. But hadn't she weathered that storm already? "Alright, Ms. Yelan. I'll stay."  
  
"Promise me that even if something happens, you'll stay."  
  
Why did she sound like she _was_ expecting something to happen? "Yes, I promise."  
  
Yelan stood up in delight. "Thank you," she paused, then grinned at Sakura. "Anyway, if you're feeling guilty about that leave you took, there are some documents I left on your table especially for you. The new branch we're planning to build in Japan is not going smoothly as planned, since the supplier for the building materials is playing again."  
  
"What? They already agreed on the budget!! I personally made sure of it before I went back to Tomoeda. Eriol was with me too."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've already arranged for Syaoran to take care of it," her mind drifted for a second to him, then focused again on Sakura. "It's your job now to help him in anyway you can. After all, you're already personally involved in this."  
  
Sakura didn't notice the double meaning of Yelan's words. "I'll start with your schedule first, and after that, I'll focus on this project. When do I get to meet my new boss?"  
  
"He's coming in today at lunch. That reminds me. You can have lunch with us to acquaint yourselves before working together. I'll call you when he comes in."  
  


* * *

"Well, what happened?"  
  
Tomoyo was right on target, again. Sakura only called her best friend at work when she felt really bad, or happy, or silly. "She's leaving."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Ms. Yelan. She told me her son was taking over. I didn't even know she _had _a son!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Somehow, I think you're telling the truth. What _do _you know?"  
  
"Eriol called me last night. He told me the entire thing." She paused for a few seconds. "Are you sure you're up to this, Sakura? From what Eriol's mentioned, he's looking like a snowman to me right now."  
  
Sakura giggled. "He told you that?! I was told they're close friends! Some friend he is!"  
  
Tomoyo was glad to have eased the girl's worries a bit. Sakura certainly needed the easy conversation. "Hey, word is Syaoran Li's tough." Tomoyo didn't have to be there to see the deceptively sweet smile. She could all but feel it.  
  
"Word is I'm tough too."  
  
Tomoyo snickered. "He hasn't got a prayer."  
  


* * *

Syaoran had already made his way to the large building without difficulty. His mother hadn't changed a bit. She still fussed over trivial things, like this meeting with the Japanese secretary. Normally he would just tell his mother that he was too busy, but he was somewhat curious. He could tell she wasn't ordinary even if his mother and sisters didn't talk about her every time they could.  
  
But he had read her file. It was just procedure, he told himself, to look at one's secretary's file to make sure she was capable. 21 yrs. old, 5'5, auburn hair, green eyes, graduate of a secretarial course at Tokyo State University. Usually he wouldn't be impressed with such credentials, but to be the secretary to the president of such a huge company at that young age was quite an achievement, even for his high standards. He had to meet her.  
  


* * *

By the time Sakura finished her phone call, her mind was already at peace. She was walking towards the elevator at the moment. 'There's actually no harm in it,' she mused. 'The only difference is I have to prove myself all over again to this guy. That won't be a problem. I can start with lunch today.'  
  
Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the approaching figure caught up in his own musings as well. They collided with such a loud thud that her shriek was unnecessary to call on the other employees' attention.  
  
Sakura landed on her bottom, but the man standing in front of her wasn't even out of balance. She grabbed the hand he held out to help her up, and she cocked her head to look at him. Aware that it was her fault for her inattentiveness; an apology was already forming on her lips. But the man's words brought them to a halt.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
Someone had given him a punch in the gut. At least that's how Syaoran felt. He was ready to apologize when he held out his hand to help her up, but the moment she stood up and looked at him with those emerald eyes, he felt momentarily numb. Then, all of a sudden, his mouth was saying those words.  
  
How arrogant, Sakura thought. This man had the audacity to reprimand her, when he himself was not paying attention to where he was going! "Nothing, apparently!!" She cocked her brow and poked him in the chest. "And even if I was," -poke- "I wouldn't be telling you now," -poke- "would I? So if you would" -poke- "excuse me," -poke- "I'm late for a lunch meeting and you're in my way." And with that, she shoved him away and strode to the elevator.  
  
Syaoran was supposed to be angry. Supposed to be. So why was he amused? Smiling, he shook his head. He really didn't know.  
  


* * *

Hahaha!!! Done at last! And they've met!! Congratulate me, guys! This is the longest chappie I've written yet. I was going to end it with a cliffhanger, but I thought better and ended it this way. Anyway, read and review! Like it? Hate it? Comments? Ideas? Suggestions? Click that button at the bottom of this page!!! 


	3. Lunch Meeting

**Disguise**  
  
_Blue Sonnet_  
  
Legend:  
  
" " - dialogue

' ' - character thoughts

( ) - me  
  
Oh, and the usual disclaimer: Since I forgot this teensy-weensy detail the past two chapters, I'm gonna make up for it right now: CARD CAPTOR SAKURA IS NOT MINE, AND UNFORTUNATELY, IT NEVER WILL BE. Anyway, you're not gonna see this disclaimer anymore in the later chapters. (It destroys the look. )  
  
**Lunch Meeting**

Sakura was still fuming by the time she reached her office on the top floor. Though her anger was mostly directed at the arrogant man she had bumped into earlier, some of it was also aimed at herself. She never allowed herself the liberty of publicly showing her emotions, pleasant or otherwise, after _that_ incident two years ago. It wasn't an excuse that he was exceptionally annoying; she had met her share of annoying men. It was because she was so awestruck with the man's eyes that she became momentarily off-guard, and the man's snide remark had her seething enough to retaliate in kind.  
  
"What's the matter, Sakura?"  
  
"Wha—?" Yelan had already made her way inside Sakura's office without her noticing. "Oh, it's nothing, Ms. Yelan." What the hell was the boss doing in the secretary's office?!  
  
Yelan gave up, for now. Noting the unspoken question, she related the reason for her visit. "It's about Syaoran. He's here now and I came to pick you up. We're going to meet him downstairs for lunch."  
  
"Oh, is it that time already?" She had completely forgotten about the lunch meeting on the way here, she was _that_ angry. "I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time, and if you'll just go on ahead without me, I'll be downstairs in a minute."  
  
"Very well then." With that, Yelan left the room.  
  
By now, Sakura was in a fine state of nerves. It was bad enough that she didn't want to change bosses, but it was downright pitiful that she couldn't give her full attention to her new boss at the lunch meeting later. It wasn't a matter of trying; she knew she'd be thinking about that incident earlier. She sighed, tossed her bag over her shoulder, and dashed to the door. In her mind, Syaoran Li would just have to wait.  
  
Unfortunately for her, that wasn't going to happen. 

* * *

"YOU?!" Sakura stared open-mouthed at her new boss. 'Dammit!! Why didn't I see it earlier?!' she thought, disgusted with herself.  
  
Truth be told, there was little similarity between Yelan and her son. Yelan had long, luxurious black hair tied in a ponytail, and blue eyes the color of the sky—a truly beautiful combination. Whilst Syaoran, who was also openly staring at her, was 6 feet of drop-dead gorgeous looks with his unruly auburn hair and deep amber eyes. But there were similarities, and she was a fool not to have noticed earlier: the tilt of the chin, the proud stance, even the stare was the same, only the color was different. And it was unfortunate too, that she didn't come out of her stupor quick enough. The said stares were now directed at her.  
  
(I know Yelan has black hair in the first movie, but I didn't see her eyes much, so I made up the color. Does anyone know? Review, okay?)  
  
Because of Sakura's stupor, Syaoran had time to make his own study of her. She was tall at what he estimated to be 5 feet and 6 inches. Her shoulder-length auburn hair, slightly lighter in color than his, framed her face and gave her a cute sort of look. She could pass for pretty, with her emerald eyes closed. With them open, she was _damn_ beautiful. So this was his secretary. What rotten luck.  
  
"Well, well," he said, and left it at that.  
  
Sakura was polite enough to blush with embarrassment. The conceited buffoon was still staring, while she was racking her head for words to say. Luckily for her, Yelan saved them all from further embarrassment, and introduced them to each other, which was by now quite unnecessary.  
  
"I have reasons to believe that you are both acquainted by now, but formalities should be seen to. Syaoran, this is Sakura Kinimoto. She'll be your secretary while you're working here," then turning to Sakura, "and likewise Sakura, this is my son, Syaoran Li. He will replace me in the near future as your boss. I trust that you both will enjoy working together." Said boss and secretary both blanched at the knowing tone, and quickly nodded.  
  
Yelan accepted their agreement with a nod of her own and a smile. "Now that's done, we should go to that restaurant now, shouldn't we?"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both groaned inwardly. This is going to be a LONG day.

* * *

There were nails in her seat. At least that was how Sakura felt. Yelan had already left ten minutes ago with the pretense of going somewhere important and insisting that they both talk to each other more. And when Yelan Li insisted, everybody obeyed.  
  
"Are you always daydreaming like this? Or is it only on mealtimes?"  
  
The remark snapped her back to reality, and she wanted so badly to react. Ignore him. Ignore him.  
  
"What, cat got your tongue?" The muscles on his jaw flexed, and before she could reply, he continued, "So you're the Japanese secretary."  
  
"And I thought my Chinese was perfect." She gave him a steely smile.  
  
Syaoran raised a brow. "Have you heard of that thing called friendly conversation? It's a new trend that's catching on everywhere. Or are you just out of fashion?"  
  
"No, it's just that you don't qualify. We're not exactly friends. And I believe you disqualified yourself of that privilege earlier," she retorted, indicating their first meeting.  
  
"So _now_ your friendship is a privilege. What next, you're going to resign if I don't apologize?"  
  
Sakura gave an audible snort. "And you call _that_ friendly conversation? You could've fooled me."  
  
Syaoran groaned inwardly and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't about to make an enemy of a secretary. There were so many ways they could take revenge. Like coffee, for example. And this one wasn't subject to firing, or his mother would have a fit. "Alright, I admit we started out on the wrong foot. Since we were both wrong, why don't we clean the slate and start over? I'm a pretty nice guy, you know," he drawled.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Miss Japan." She gave him an incredulous look that said in capital letters _YEAH, RIGHT_. "And who's saying we were _both_ wrong? The way _I_ remember it, it was _you_ who first shouted at me."  
  
Syaoran gritted his teeth. The woman was already giving him headaches, and she wasn't even his secretary yet! He wondered for a second if the peace and quiet he'd have if she was gone was worthy enough to face his mother's wrath, but thought better of it. Besides, he might enjoy this battle of wits with Sakura, once he got used to her blunt comments. When he turned his attention back to her, she was completely ignoring him, and doing one hell of a job at it.  
  
Sakura's thoughts had gone on the same path as Syaoran's. She was wondering if her gratitude and respect for Ms. Yelan would be worth enough to risk working with this bumbling bighead. She really considered resigning, but thought better of it. Besides, it was fun goading him to irritation, and she hadn't had much fun in the past two years not to enjoy it now. She giggled inwardly, (again, 'cause they can't let the other see their emotions, ne?) and thought, 'Round one to me!'  
  
Sakura got up. "Well, if you don't have anything more to say, I'd best be going back to the office," she said offhandedly. "My work is being delayed, you know." With that, she started walking to the restaurant doors, only to be stopped by Syaoran's hand on her arm. She gave him a _let-go-of- me_ look, but he just stood up and walked to her side.  
  
"Ever heard of leaving with who you came with?" he asked sardonically.  
  
"You don't have to. This isn't a high school dance." She tried to shake her arm loose, but was disappointed to find it enclosed in a firm grip. "Let me go."  
  
"I don't take orders from anyone, especially not from you." But he let go of her arm, and leaned in to whisper to her. "Do you want to walk to my car, or do I have to drag you?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened with surprise, and for now, she conceded defeat. She had developed a fear of public scenes after _that_ public scene two years ago, and Syaoran was definitely prepared to give her one. Her expression blank, she glanced at him and nodded.  
  
Syaoran didn't know what to make of that. She was spitting fire one moment and obedient as a lamb the next. He was already expecting that she'd fight him to the end, but was surprised when she just nodded her consent and started walking towards the door. Now there was a living, breathing mystery. And dammit, what rotten luck, he was a sucker for them.  
  
---------------  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to update!! I had so much to do with start of classes and all. Anyway, Sakura's problem is coming to light! Hehe, just wanted to keep you on your toes. I want to thank these people for reviewing this story and keeping _me_ on my toes:

Wallpaper

kimiko623

Wingless Tenshi

princess cythera

DBZGirl202

Bloodlust Night

ChibiYuffie1

icefirefly

AmErIcAnReBeL

Sophia

sora

That's it for now. Read and review, guys! Click that button below!!


	4. Game of Revenge

**Disguise  
  
**_Blue Sonnet  
  
_Legend:  
  
"" - dialogue

' ' - character thoughts

( ) - me  
  
**Game of Revenge  
**

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Sakura gave her best friend a rigid smile.  
  
Tomoyo was currently laughing her head off. She managed to reply in-between breaths. "He...really...said...that?!" She had insisted that Sakura recount everything that had happened today the moment her best friend came inside their apartment. Needless to say, she was amused by her friend's distress.  
  
Sakura's expression changed from mild irritation to downright anger. "Yes he did! The pompous peacock even had the utter gall to tell me that I could call him _Mr. _Li!! Puh-leeese!! Like I'd call him anything else!"  
  
Tomoyo's laughter ended in a smirk. She made a small cluck of appreciation as she watched Sakura pouting. Savoring the moment, she took the opportunity to fill her inventory of facts. "So Syaoran Li is the heir to that very old, very wealthy family, isn't he? Shanghai or Hong Kong, trading industry or investment. Disgustingly rich."  
  
"Hong Kong, trading industry _to _investment, and disgusting." Sakura affirmed as she sat herself down. "You better not blame me tomorrow when you get nightmares tonight."  
  
"Do I detect a smidgeon of dislike?"  
  
"You detect a ton of dislike," Sakura countered. "I've had to rent a room to hold my extra dislike of Syaoran Li."  
  
"Mmm, and rent prices are soaring."  
  
"Which only makes me dislike him more."   
  
Tomoyo was already grateful to the "pompous peacock". Her best friend hadn't talked this much to her in two years, and she was already seeing the change in Sakura. She dared hope it might be for the better, and decided to leave things to fate. 'But even Fate needs help,' she mused, 'and I'll be there every step of the way.'  
  
Then to Sakura, she said, "If you're that angry, then why don't you get even with him?"  
  
Sakura stopped abruptly, then giggled. Trust Tomoyo to suggest the craziest solutions. "Why not? Seems to me someone needs to put a dent in his pride. I'd definitely like to be that someone," she paused for a moment, and continued. "But how _are _we going to get even?"  
  
Tomoyo put on the innocent look Sakura knew so much. "Did I hear you say _we_? The guy didn't do anything to _me_, so I'm out. You, on the other hand..."  
  
That grin was unmistakable. "Oh, no. No, no, no, and definitely NO."  
  
"Oh, come on, Sakura! It'll be fun!"  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't even like the guy! What makes you think I can flirt with him?! Besides, you just want an excuse to put those clothes on me again."  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Listen carefully. You have no other way to get even, mainly because he's your boss. You say he's cold and irritating, right? It'd just be a nuisance to him if you flirted with him, and you could give him hell every single day with the least effort on your part."  
  
Sakura was nearing hysterical. "_Least effort?! _Are you crazy?! It'd be hell for me too, you know!"  
  
"You can just try, Sakura. What do you have to lose?" Tomoyo paused for effect, then continued. "If that doesn't work, what's stopping you from putting salt in his coffee? It's just that the first solution is so much more gratifying."  
  
Sakura groaned. Dammit, Tomoyo's solution seemed more reasonable by the minute. And what _did _she have to lose? Only her heart, Sakura thought sadly. But Tomoyo need not know that. "Alright, Tomoyo. But you'll help me, alright?"  
  
Tomoyo almost jumped for joy. "Of course I'll help! And I've got these new designs that I'd like you to fit. Oh, you'll look so good, Sakura!!" she said, her amethyst eyes twinkling. Then her expression abruptly changed, leaving a grin on her face. "Sakura, you _still _know how to flirt, right?"  
  
Sakura gave her a sugar-sweet smile. "If there _was _such a thing as Flirting 101, I would have aced it a long time ago."  
  
_Just you wait, Syaoran Li. Just you wait. _

* * *

"You don't have to pretend disinterest, Eriol. I know you all too well." Syaoran commented on his friend's slight smile.  
  
Unlike his girlfriend, Eriol was taking things in stride, and managed only to nod and grin through Syaoran's whole litany. "It seems you have quite a handful there. But Sakura is a pleasant enough companion. I know, because I'm the one who referred her to your mother."  
  
That remark earned Eriol an extra glare. "Does _pleasant _include noisy and snobbish? I don't think so." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "So you're the one I should blame for my good fortune. Nice work."  
  
Eriol didn't miss the sarcasm, but chose to overlook it. "Don't mistake me, Syaoran. My loyalty is still to you, though I don't understand this intense dislike you have for her. I've never known Sakura to stick her nose into anyone's business, so pretty much everyone in the office likes her. She's very quiet and considerate. Nice qualities you don't see anywhere." He purposely failed to add that Sakura's best friend is his Tomoyo. Better for him not to know, yet.  
  
Syaoran looked incredulous. "Those qualities are yet to be seen."  
  
Eriol stuck his tongue in his cheek. "Anyway, if what you've been telling me about her is true, I don't see why you can't have your revenge. Or have you lost your touch?" (inspired by my fave quote: _"lintik lang ang walang ganti!" _- it's in Filipino )  
  
Syaoran grinned, but was quickly disappointed. "I can't, because I can't fire her. At least not if the problem is me. My mother would raise holy hell when she finds out."  
  
'He's beginning to see reason,' Eriol thought. Aloud, he said, "You solved your own question there, my friend. You'll just have to—"  
  
"You're right! I'll just have to make her resign!" Syaoran cut in before he finished. He grabbed Eriol's shoulders in anticipation. "I'll make her life a living hell. She'll resign at the first possible opportunity! Eriol, you're a genius!!"  
  
"I am?" Eriol sweat-dropped. He was just going to tell Syaoran to leave Sakura alone and get on with work at the office. 'I am so dead when Tomoyo finds out about this,' he thought, and grimaced. No more suggestions coming from him tonight.  
  
Meanwhile, the chestnut-haired man was already anticipating battle- royal.  
  
_Just you wait, Sakura Kinimoto. Just you wait.  
  
_

* * *

_"You're a selfish, inconsiderate slut. I don't even remember how I put up with you all that time."  
  
She didn't mind the many pairs of eyes that had made their way to them at that outburst, including those of the woman beside him. She turned her concentration to the ones boring into hers. "Please understand. I can't let you. They're all I have left. Don't do this to me."  
  
Don't do this to me...  
  
Don't do this...  
  
_Sakura sat up with a jolt and looked at the wall clock: 3.30am. She sincerely hoped Tomoyo didn't hear her in the next room.  
  
Why was it so clear? There were times when she hadn't had the dream for two full months. Then, when she starts letting her guard down, it came so vividly she had to put up those barriers again. Then again, this day hadn't gone smoothly either. All because of one man: Syaoran Li. 'No,' she thought, 'I can't do this. I can't put it all on the line again. Sorry, Tomoyo.' With that, she lay down and drifted off to an undisturbed sleep. 

* * *

Done at last!! For those who were anticipating a flirting session, I'd have to disappoint you, for now. Can't let them go falling in love with each other now, can we? At least not in the near, as in _near _future. But of course, it's SxS, so what can we expect? Anyway, read and review. I _need _your reviews, minna! This story can't go on without them. So click that button below! _Ciao! _


	5. The Great Halt

**Disguise**

_Blue Sonnet_

Legend:

""- dialogue

' ' - character thoughts

**The Great Halt**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! I'M LAAAATE!!!!!"

Her digital alarm clock read 03:36. Stupid freaking clock.

"Dammit!! First day of the jackass on the job and I'm late!" Sakura swore as she put on her office attire, a hip-length black skirt with matching blazer over a white blouse. It was one of Tomoyo's creations, made to look similar to their office uniform.

"Sakura! Breakfast is ready! What are you doing up so late?" Tomoyo was calling downstairs.

"Alright, I'm there! Tomoyo, what time is it?!" Sakura called out while struggling to pull up her stockings and going down the steps at the same time.

Tomoyo grinned at her when she reached the kitchen. "It's already 7:45. Tell me what happened later. I have to go. I have an appointment. Bye!" She grabbed her coat and dashed out of the house.

"Please let him be late! I beg Your everlasting mercies, let him be late!" Sakura groaned while stuffing her mouth with toast and heading towards the car. The building of Li Corporation was a 30-minute drive from their apartment, and she was due at work at 8 o'clock. Good luck.

* * *

"Good morning, Sir."

Sakura was panting by the time she reached Li's office. The minute hand on her watch was pointing at the number two. She made good time, but she was still late. And the blasted man was already seated at his desk. Sakura readied herself for the worst.

Syaoran looked up and noted his secretary. "Good morning, Kinomoto. What's my schedule for today?"

'That's it?! No 'You're late, Kinomoto. You're fired!', no 'Overslept, Kinomoto?' or some equally nerve-grating comment? I got worried for nothing. Maybe he _is_ a nice guy,' Sakura mused as she composed herself.

"Well? I'm waiting."

Sakura tapped her pad and smiled at him, thinking how nice he was not to reprimand her on being late. "You have two calls scheduled for the morning until 9:30, and a 30-minute meeting with Mr. Hireigezawa and the finance staff. You'll have lunch with Mr. Yokoyama at 1pm to discuss the new branch. After that, your afternoon's free."

Unsmiling, Syaoran nodded his approval and turned back to his work. "Thank you. You can go now."

Sakura turned to go. She was smiling silly and her opinion of Syaoran Li was totally changed. But of course, as the saying goes, no good thing lasts forever.

"And one more thing, Kinomoto."

Still smiling, Sakura turned and was met by _the_ most evil grin.

"You'll have to go on overtime as punishment for being late. We can't expect the company to grow with such tardiness, can we?"

* * *

After four hours, the vein popping at the side of her forehead still wouldn't go away.

"Punishment?! TARDINESS?! For the first time in my life, I was ten minutes late! TEN!!"

Five. Xu decided that enough pencils were broken. "Come on, Sakura! Let's have lunch. It's no good working out your anger here. Mr. Li might hear you."

"Oh yeah?! Let him hear me for all I care. And you know what? The saddest thing is, I really thought he was a nice guy when he didn't _immediately_ mention my being late. More fool me." Sakura stopped before she made any more fool out of herself. "Sorry, Xu. I'm just really annoyed. It bothers me to no end that I'm the only one he's being mean to."

The Operations Director shrugged the apology off and winked. "If you're still worried about me, you could appease me by taking up my offer to go out for lunch. My treat, of course."

Sakura laughed and retrieved her shoulder bag from behind her desk. "Sure. I've a craving for chocolate right now. There's a really good restaurant-bakeshop somewhere near..."

* * *

Syaoran was currently hearing every word said inside the adjoining office. And laughing his head off.

"Man, I know of a good hospital that's reputed to heal mental illnesses like that in two weeks. That means, you can go through a whole round of tests and cures and be back in no time at all. I'll take care of the company while you're gone." Eriol crossed his hands in front of his face and moved them in semicircles to the sides. "Think of it! You'll be cured, and no gossip."

"Shut up." Syaoran was embarrassed at being caught savoring his amusement. "Don't you know how to knock? That's why doors are built, you know."

Eriol's glasses flashed. "No they're not. A thousand years ago, people used to—"

Syaoran cut him off. "One more word, Eriol, and you won't be seeing daylight for at least two hours. My fist guarantees that, and an extra black eye too."

"Well, well, such manly talk so early in the day. What stimulating conversation."

"Agh! Do I have to post a "Knock Before You Enter" sign on my door? What are you doing here, Meiling?" Syaoran addressed the newcomer.

Crimson met amber as Meiling tossed back her long black hair. "I'm here for lunch, as you haven't visited me once since you came back! And that was four weeks ago! If I hadn't called Aunt Yelan, I wouldn't see hide or hair of you! So you're stuck with me until dinner tonight."

Syaoran gave a loud snort. "Don't be a spoiled brat. I've got appointments I have to keep. I can't cancel them all just because you suddenly decide that it's a good day for a date! I have my responsibilities."

Fake tears streamed down Meiling's cheeks. "Waaaah!!! WAAAAAH!!! It's your fault! You can't treat your fiancé like this! Right, Eriol?" She hid her face in Eriol's chest and smirked.

Syaoran was as yielding as a concrete wall. "Don't listen to her, Eriol. Don't let the puppy-dog eyes beat you. Be a man."

But alas, the enemy had captured the weakling. "Come on, man. It won't hurt to relax for a day. Besides, you can take this time for sightseeing around Hong Kong with Meiling."

Syaoran was exasperated beyond belief. "Are you crazy?! It's just my first day on the job, and you're already telling me to relax! As if I'd get an inkling of relaxation with Meiling around. And why would I go sightseeing in MY OWN hometown?!"

Eriol sweatdropped. "Oh, hehe. You're right. I forgot. Well, gotta go now! I'm meeting Tomoyo."

Syaoran smirked as the door closed. "Coward."

Meiling shrugged. "Alright, Syaoran. You win this time. But you have to promise to show up at my sister's birthday party next week, or I'll kick your sorry ass to kingdom come." She planted a feathery kiss on his cheek before going to the door. "Bye, sweetie!"

"Bothersome kid." But he was grinning as the door closed.

* * *

"Yes... Yes, of course... No... No, of course not... You're quite right, that's definitely wrong... Eh-hmm... Eh-hmm... Yes, alright... No, that's fine... Well, bye then!" Brows knit together, Sakura put back the receiver. That call took three minutes of her time, which was a minute more than what was needed. Pesky guy couldn't take a simple no for an answer.

"You sure can carry a senseless phone conversation. I couldn't understand a thing," Syaoran drawled from the door.

"That's because it was meant to keep eavesdroppers from poking their noses into somebody else's business. Can I help you?" she inquired sardonically.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow and sauntered to her desk. "Don't tell me that was an admirer?! Seriously, more optical clinics need to be opened here in Hong Kong."

Sakura smiled from ear to ear. "No, mental hospitals are better. And you can start one, since you so badly need it! It'd even be profitable, since everyone you touch gets contaminated, and your hospital will be the only one that has the cure! I'll start the inquiries. Time _is_ running out, you know."

The smile was already plastered to his face. "Yeah! And we can give free vaccine to everyone, so that no one will get infected with _your_ virus! An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure. One less fatal illness to worry about, if you ask me."

There was an uncomfortable silence after that. Sakura was staring right at him, no, Syaoran corrected himself, it was like she was staring through him. As if he wasn't there. Syaoran cleared his throat and startled Sakura out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry for spacing out. What was it you wanted me to do?" Her eyes were glazed, and her voice was thick, like something was clogging her throat.

Syaoran didn't want to admit it, but he was worried. "Nothing. I just came to tell you that you don't need to go on that overtime I said earlier. All the paperwork I looked at earlier are done to my satisfaction. Nothing's lagging behind schedule either, so you can go ahead after office hours."

Sakura was nonplussed. "But I thought—"

Syaoran laughed. "Just shows what you get for thinking—a complete waste of time."

And he closed the door to a fuming Sakura.

* * *

"He's crazy. And I mean it." Sakura muttered as she sat on the floor of their apartment.

Tomoyo was sitting on the sofa beside Sakura, scanning her portfolio. She turned the page around and pointed to a beige halter-top dress with a straight cut. "Do you think this dress will still look good in blue? Or should I add more accessories?"

Sakura wasn't paying attention either. "Yeah. He's mean too. And completely arrogant, with the way he walks and talks."

"I've heard he treats everyone as his equal. You don't find a boss like that just anywhere." She pointed to a glittering, off-shoulder, ankle-length black dress with a long slit on the left hip and little frills protruding from the slit. "What do you think? This'll look better on you than on anyone else!"

"Yeah, it looks nice. He exudes authority in every move." Sakura reached out for Tomoyo's hand. "Tomoyo, I... I... I spaced out in front of him."

Tomoyo pulled her up from the floor and hugged her hard. "Don't think about it, Sakura. Just forget about it. You deserve to live your life in happiness."

Tears were already streaming down Sakura's cheeks. "I know. I know. But somehow, I can't just forget about it. When I'm with Li, I let down so much of my guard that they worm their way out with just one word. All the memories come back. I don't know what's wrong, but I can't concentrate when I'm with him." She wiped her cheeks and made an attempt to smile. "Maybe it's because he keeps annoying me to no end."

Tomoyo smiled too, and began scanning her portfolio once again. "Yeah, maybe that's why. Anyway, enough about that! I've got a show next week, and I want you to model for me. It's actually a birthday party of one of my dearest clients, but she wanted to turn it to a charity ball. So I agreed, and half our sales on that night will be given to the foundation she's currently sponsoring. That would be my birthday present for her."

Sakura was immediately in agreement. "That was very nice of her. Of course I'll come! It's the only thing I can do to help."

"Then help me pick out which ones you're going to wear. I should have at least fifty clothes on ramp that night for my donation to make a difference."

Tomoyo's excitement was contagious. "You know you're going to sell them all out anyway. You're just too modest."

* * *

That's all for now! Long time no write! Sorry for the long wait, but I've had so many things to do this semester. Anyway, that's all finished, and I've decided to write longer chapters so that my readers can appreciate the story better. Please read and review! Thanks!


	6. Ramp Cramp

**Disguise**

_Blue Sonnet_

Legend:

""- dialogue

' ' - character thoughts

**Ramp Cramp**

Sakura was feeling very excited by the time she finished her work at four o'clock that Wednesday. The party was scheduled for later in the evening, and she still had two hours to get ready. As she was getting ready to leave, the intercom sounded.

"Kinomoto, in my office, please."

"What now?" Sakura groaned in frustration as she made her way to the adjacent office. Tomoyo was going to snap her head off if she didn't come home on time.

Syaoran looked up at her from behind his desk as she closed the door. "Are you free tonight?" he asked without preamble.

Sakura was staring at him incredulously. It was clear her interpretation of the question was altogether different from what he had in mind. But before she could say "No, sir", she was cut off quickly.

"Either way, free or not, you don't have any choice," Syaoran drawled, somewhat amused that she had other plans for the evening that he'd be able to break. "You'll be coming with me to my cousin's birthday party tonight. We're meeting a client, so I'll need you to take notes and help me with the figures."

Sakura stared at him again, though now she was flabbergasted. "I'm sorry, but I have plans tonight that I have to attend. I promised my friend I'll work with her tonight," she finally managed to reply after a few moments' silence.

"Well then, I'll guess you'll have to break them," Syaoran answered back, grinning.

She had difficulty preventing herself from gritting her teeth. "Since when have you had the authority to cancel my _out-of-work_" she said the three last words with incredible emphasis "appointments? Besides, these meetings have to be planned, and you didn't even tell me a single word about it until now."

"It's not really out-of-work, you know. And I only just received the call earlier today. It's not my fault," he replied, grin still in place, which only made her seethe the more.

"I—can't—break—my—promise," Sakura slowly reiterated, with the air of an annoyed adult teaching an unbelievably slow toddler that one plus one equals two.

Syaoran dropped his trump card. "My mother wants to see you."

It was over. She had lost. They both knew that that one sentence clinched it. But there was still time to compromise, wasn't there? "What time is it going to start?" Sakura was amazed at how bored her voice sounded, directly in contrast to the frustration building up inside her.

"Eight o'clock. Make sure you're on time. Being late doesn't exactly give a good impression."

Sakura turned her back to him and sauntered towards the door connecting their offices.

"Fine."

* * *

"Sakura! Come on! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry!" It was already five- thirty in the evening.

"Yeah, coming! Let's use my car, alright?" Sakura replied while rechecking the lights and coming down the steps.

Tomoyo gave her an approving smile. "You look good. And you haven't worn any of my designs yet! I'm sure you'll sell everything in a split second!"

Sakura giggled as she put on her shoes. "Come on, Tomoyo. As if I'm going to wear everything."

Tomoyo clucked her tongue as she handed Sakura her coat. "More's the pity. If I wasn't worried that you'd literally break your leg doing the whole set, I'd let you walk them all."

"Yeah, and then you'll have to carry me all the way home," Sakura smirked at the thought. "Isn't Eriol coming with us?"

"No, I told him to meet me at the party, since she's a mutual friend. Actually, I think he had another appointment, but he canceled it when I told him that you were going to model for me tonight." Tomoyo gave a fake sigh. "Now I doubt whether he's really going there for me."

"Suuuure." Sakura laughed. "Come on, let's go!"

She was extremely lucky that the party they were going to was starting at six o'clock. First order of business at the charity ball was the fashion show, and she hoped two hours would be enough for her to finish work and go to Li's cousin's party. She wasn't going to tell Tomoyo that she was going to bolt right after the show; she'd just leave her a note. It was all that Li's fault that she couldn't enjoy this night with her best friend. 'Someday,' she thought fiercely, 'someday I'll show him.'

* * *

"WHAT?! You're not coming?!" Syaoran bellowed at his friend.

Eriol put up his hands in defense. "Sorry, but I'm taken tonight. You've got to understand, man! This is really important to Tomoyo. Besides, _you_ don't need an escort, she does! I already sent my gift over to Meiling's, so Miuren won't hold a grudge against me."

Syaoran knew it was a hopeless case. But there was no loss in trying, was there? "You have to be kidding me! Four to five hours with only Meiling as companion! Do you grasp the whole meaning of that sentence?! That's my sanity flying away! Please, Eriol! I only agreed to this because I thought you were coming with me."

Eriol crunched up his face, pretending to be deep in thought. "But you said you're going to meet a client tonight, right?"

Syaoran turned his face away so Eriol wouldn't detect his guilt. "No, I'm not, at least not anymore. Kinomoto's supposed to come with me, but I decided not to go through with it. She's got other plans, even though she promised—well, more like I _persuaded_ her—to come. So I'm going to cancel, since I won't have any figures to present if she's not there."

This time Eriol's surprise was genuine. "Kinomoto? As in Sakura?"

Syaoran snorted. "Know of any other Kinomotos we _both_ know?"

Eriol's eyes were boring into his. "Persuaded? As in _blackmailed_?

Syaoran flushed. "It's not like that! I just told her the truth—that my mom wanted to see her."

"Did your mom mention seeing her _at the party_?"

If it was possible, Syaoran's face turned to an even deeper shade of red. "Alright, already! She didn't say that! Are you happy now?"

Unsurprisingly, Eriol began to double up with laughter and only calmed down a minute later. "Of course she has plans, you idiot!" Eriol remarked, still smirking. "She's coming with us to work with Tomoyo."

Syaoran blinked. "What do you mean, 'work with Tomoyo'?"

"Didn't I tell you? She and Tomoyo have been best friends since childhood. When she came to Hong Kong to work here, Tomoyo came with her. Sakura's been modeling for her ever since college, and when she's not working, like _tonight_," at this Eriol positively sniggered at him "she agrees to do it. Tomoyo designs almost all her clothes based on Sakura's physique and character, so it's just perfect when she walks them on ramp. You know, like an exclusive model. Unsurprisingly, every single one of Tomoyo's designs has been a success."

"So she's a model too? I didn't know that," Syaoran muttered under his breath. Then recovering quickly, he started on Eriol. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"How was I supposed to know you were interested? It was you who didn't ask," Eriol replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

'So that was what Kinomoto meant when she said she was _working tonight_,' Syaoran mused for a while, then realized they had strayed from the topic at hand. "Well, frankly, I don't care. I'm just gonna call her at her house tonight to tell her it's been cancelled. And then _you_ won't need to accompany Tomoyo!"

Eriol was starting to walk backwards toward the door. "Hehe. Sorry, man. I love my Tomoyo. Can't disappoint her now, can I? Reminds me," he looked at his watch, "it's almost six. They're probably at the party right now, so it's useless to call Sakura at home. I'll tell her your message. Bye, then."

"Wait, Er—" Syaoran was cut off by the door opening and closing. He raked his hair with his hands in defeat. "Ungh. Now I have to go there alone. So much for enjoying myself tonight."

* * *

"_Hem, hem_."

The couple whose lips were currently glued to each other pulled apart at the sudden interruption. Tomoyo looked highly affronted while Eriol flushed with embarrassment. "Ever heard of private moments?" she inquired stonily.

Sakura was undaunted, since she had been witness to so many of their 'private moments', and because Tomoyo had never really gotten angry with her. Instead she found the situation highly amusing, because instead of Tomoyo, it was Eriol who was really embarrassed.

"I wasn't going to interrupt, but you were taking too much time, and the party's already starting. Imagine that, a fashion show with the designer puckering up outside." She shook her head in mock disgust, and turned around to hide a smirk. "Oh what the guests would say if they found out."

"Shut up." Tomoyo's voice still sounded irritated, but she too was sporting a grin. "If you interrupt us again, I'll make you wear my designs to work for a month."

And that, for Sakura, was a really serious threat. "Hahaha—haha—ha— Come on, Tomoyo! It was just a joke! A joke!"

The couple was still laughing at Sakura's worried expression when they made their way inside the mansion. Introductions were made and Tomoyo's client, a pretty woman in her early forties, welcomed the three of them and ushered them inside a dimly lit hall. Almost all the lighting was centered at the long T-shaped stage in which Sakura would be traipsing wearing _Cherry Blossom's_. It was the brand name Tomoyo had given her designs, translating Sakura's name to English, and the possessive noun was a representation of her significance to them.

Sakura wearily followed Tomoyo to the made-up backstage, because Tomoyo was pulling on her arm so much that it was in danger of being chucked out from her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere, Tomoyo," Sakura groaned, thinking 'at least not at present.'

Tomoyo had a crazed gleam in her eyes when she looked back. "I know, but we have to hurry. You're first to come out."

Sakura sweat-dropped. "I just hope I get through this alive."

* * *

"This one's the last, Sakura, no need to fidget anymore," Komi, her gay make-up artist, remarked when she looked at her watch for the umpteenth time. He looked at her appraisingly and smiled in approval. "You'll really turn heads with this one."

The dress she was wearing was beautiful in its elegance. It wasn't simple; anything was rarely simple in Tomoyo's catalogue. It was a midnight blue, body-hugging dress which began with a Chinese collar connecting to the body in a triangle, leaving only her shoulders and arms bare, and ended at her knees in a loose skirt. The silver stiletto heels complemented the outfit. But its crowning glory was its material. At almost every angle of light, it seemed to shimmer slightly, making the wearer look ethereal.

Sakura's musings were brought to a halt with Komi pushing at her back. "Come on, you're up next! That's the last, so make it count, alright?" With that, she was pushed into the limelight.

At the sidelines, Tomoyo was watching the show with Eriol at her side. "She looks really beautiful, doesn't she? I'm not selling that one," she referred to the dress Sakura was wearing as she whipped past them in a flurry of style.

Eriol perfectly understood. No one wore _Cherry Blossom's_ quite like Sakura did. "You can't ask for a more perfect model, love. Unless it's you we're talking about," he grinned and tweaked her nose a little.

Tomoyo broke into silent giggles, but was quickly ushered up the stage as the last of the models made their appearances on ramp. As a result, she was smiling brightly as she and Sakura bowed to the guests, signaling the conclusion of the show.

* * *

"Where's Sakura?"

Eriol was looking at everywhere but her. "Uh, she told me to tell you that she had another appointment tonight and that she's really _really_ sorry and that she'd try and make it up to you," he replied in one breath.

Tomoyo was looking at him suspiciously. "Why do I have the feeling that you're not telling me all of it?"

Eriol sighed. It was particularly hard to fool this one. "It's because I forgot to tell her as well. She's actually going to Syaoran's cousin's birthday party, since he told her that they were meeting a client there. But a while ago, Syaoran was wallowing in guilt and decided to cancel at the last minute, but you were already on your way here so he couldn't call her at home. He was going to call her on her cell phone, but I volunteered to inform her instead, so he didn't call anymore. But it passed my mind with all the commotion here, and I only remembered when Sakura cornered me and told me that she was leaving. I tried to stop her but she was running at top speed towards her car. The party starts at eight, and it was already seven forty-five. She must have been really worried, because she took off without even changing her dress, so she's still wearing it and her make-up is still on."

Tomoyo managed to sit through her boyfriend's entire litany in silence, but when it finished her face broke into a huge grin and her eyes were gleaming. "So she went there in that dress? Oooh, I wish I were there with my camcorder to tape Li's face when he sees her in it!"

Eriol broke out in cold sweat. He loved Tomoyo, but there was _fond_, and there was _obsessed_.

* * *

Sakura's dress was formal enough to warrant her entry to the huge manor, in which a party was taking place in the garden. She was late for ten minutes, but fortunately for her, the party was still at the early stages. She set out for the buffet at once, since she had no time to eat at the previous party.

Syaoran, on the other hand, was busy socializing with old friends when he noticed her entry into the garden. It was a while before he realized he had been gaping at her with his mouth wide open. He had never seen Sakura like this before. She was always prim and proper, all the buttons at the right places. But tonight she was exquisite. And sexy, subtly sexy. She was glistening in the night. It wasn't long before he noticed that his friends stopped talking too, and was staring at her like he had, which induced an unpleasant emotion he didn't quite understand. Shaking his head, he sauntered to the buffet table to get himself a better look.

"You get here late and first thing you do is eat. What kind of priorities do you exhibit with that behavior?"

Sakura visibly jumped. She pinned him with a steely look and retorted, "It's not my fault I was hungry because I had to cram two parties tonight and not be late for _either_ one! So pardon me if I'm going straight to eating, because I reckon this'll be the only enjoyable thing that'll keep me occupied tonight." And she resumed filling her plate and paid him no more attention.

Syaoran winced at the accusing tone, but he was content on just watching her for now. This was the first time he'd seen her wear make-up too, though it was very light. Her short hair was meticulously clipped away from her face, and her emerald eyes, though every bit as enticing on regular days, seemed more deep-set and serious. Damn, but she was beautiful.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Syaoran's perusal was cut short at hearing her sarcastic voice. "Well, it's nothing actually," he replied, amazed he could still do so.

Sakura gave an unladylike snort. "Then stop staring at me like I've grown an extra head. It's unnerving."

"Why are you here? Didn't Eriol tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Syaoran sighed. 'That idiot. He left me to do the confessing on my own, and she's pissed enough as it is.'

Sakura was waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I cancelled it. I learned from Eriol that you were modeling for charity tonight, so I decided that that was more important. I tried to call you, but Eriol said he'd pass the message. So it's cancelled."

She was dumbstruck. All that racing around for nothing. Suffering Tomoyo's wrath for nothing. Cursing Li to everlasting hell for nothing...well, maybe not for nothing. These thoughts flashed across Sakura's mind, but the little voice that had been nagging at her since Li came to Hong Kong surfaced above all. 'It's not his fault, and you know it. He tried to cancel. Come to think of it, Eriol _had_ been telling you something.'

She was deadly silent. Syaoran didn't take that as a good sign. "Hey, are you all right?"

She seemed to have regained her senses. "Yes. Yes, I'm all right. So I can go home now?"

He knew the answer to that before she even asked. "Yeah, you can go home. But since I presume you drove fast all the way here, you must be tired. Why don't you stay and enjoy the party some more? It won't hurt."

"You really think I'd enjoy myself with you here?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"On the contrary, I think you will." When she put down her plate and started to walk towards the gates, he took hold of her arm and grinned at her. "Look, why don't we have a truce for now? I promise you'll enjoy yourself. If you don't, I'll treat you to lunch for a month."

Sakura tried to stare him down for all of ten seconds, but he just stared back with the foolish grin. Soon she was having difficulty not grinning back. "For a month? Is that a promise?" When Li nodded, she broke into a huge grin. "All right. But you should know, I've got incredible willpower. I just may not enjoy myself tonight."

Syaoran chuckled, and let go of her arm to pick up her plate.

"I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

Please review! I need ideas for the next chapter. What'll happen at the party? Is Meiling going to freak out? Please, please, _please_ review!! Is the chapter too long? Is it too cheesy? I need your reviews!


	7. Something in Common!

**Disguise**

_Blue Sonnet_

**PLEASE READ: **There will be a different style for character thoughts for this chapter and later chapters of this story so as to avoid confusion and _looooong_ dialogues. Enjoy!

( ) - Sakura's thoughts

-( )- - Syaoran's thoughts

**Something in Common?!**

"Now, I never knew you were such a selfish bastard, Li."

The baritone voice, as much as the message, immediately brought Sakura's attention to the handsome blond man behind them.

"_I_ never knew you were such a rude pig-head, Bryant." But Syaoran was grinning as he slapped the blond's shoulder, if a bit too hard.

The man was grinning too as he glanced Sakura's way. "So this is why you chose to cancel meeting me, eh? I can't blame you, man. I would have done the same thing. _Now_, can I have an introduction?"

"Sure. This is my secretary, Sakura Kinomoto. Kinomoto, this is Raphael Bryant, heir to the Bryant Chain of Companies and infamous scamp."

Sakura smiled and clasped the hand he held out. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Bryant."

"It's Rafe, and the pleasure's all mine. Would you mind if I call you Sakura?"

"No, not at all, Rafe."

"You know, I always knew Syaoran was pretty lucky way back when we were classmates. But I didn't know he was _this_ lucky!"

(Don't worry, he's just flirting. Just accept the compliment at face value.)

-(What am I, chopped liver?!)-

"It seems you know each other pretty well. Since when have you been friends, if you don't mind my asking?" Sakura inquired, steering the conversation to safer waters.

Rafe seemed to take the hint. "We were classmates back in college, since we studied under the same professor for three years." He smirked at Syaoran. "Do you remember those times when La'Fonte used to fry our butts crisp?"

(La'Fonte?)

Syaoran snickered. "Yeah, though more often than not it was _yours_ that was hangin' in the balance."

"Excuse me," Sakura interrupted with wide-eyed surprise, "but do you guys happen to be talking about André La'Fonte?"

"Yeah, he taught us for three years in America," Syaoran replied, glancing at her. "You know him?"

Sakura burst out laughing. "How could I forget the famous line?" She cleared her throat and gave a perfect imitation of his accent. "'_Yoo must alveyz be prepared. Eef zer eez anything zat can go wrong, eet will._'"

Syaoran and Rafe stared at her in disbelief, and in the next moment were laughing so loudly that several guests turned around to find the source of the noise.

"And here I thought Syaoran mimicked that phrase the best. You're just full of surprises, Sakura." Rafe gave her a dazzling smile.

Syaoran finally calmed himself down and threw her a baffled look. "So how do you know him anyway?"

Sakura caught the look but decided to ignore it. "I studied under him at Tokyo University. One day in my second year he just walked up to me and gave me a ton of books, saying he wanted me to read them all that night and be in his class at eight o'clock sharp the next day.

"Anyway, it turned out that he was there for some scholar hunting. He taught me for one semester, and at the end told me that I was going to America to study in his school." She paused to chuckle a bit. "Of course, pompous as he is, and with good reason, he didn't take into account that _I_ might not want to go. In the end, I told him no, and he left for America spitting mad and muttering about wasted time in that funny accent of his."

-(Sounds like La'Fonte alright.)-

Syaoran glanced at Rafe and knew they were thinking the same thing.

"So that's why he was away that long. He never did tell us why he stayed so long in Japan. Right, Syaoran?"

"Yeah, I didn't know either," Syaoran replied, then turned to Sakura again. "So he never forgave you?"

"No, he did, or at least I think he did. It turned out we had grown fond of each other, and started writing letters shortly after his departure. But, well, we never know," she paused in mock contemplation. "Maybe the old duck _was_ only keeping correspondence just to spite me," she quipped fondly.

Both men were now looking at each other, guessing at each other's thoughts. They knew she wasn't lying. They also knew that 'the old duck' only took on the most promising students, regardless of status in society. And one of them was stumped that if things were quite different a few years ago, this woman would have equaled him in social stature today, if not in wealth. It was an easy guess who.

-(I never thought I'd meet a woman other than my mother whom I'd respect this much.)-

(Why are they so quiet now? Did I say something wrong?)

Thankfully, Rafe saved them all from further embarrassment at the awkward silence by continuing the conversation that was left hanging.

"Yeah, you better watch out for a few snide comments when you read your letters. And make sure that there's no bomb attached before you open it. You never know with that old geezer." And he proceeded to tell Sakura about the times when they made him angry, and the punishments he gave out. Soon Sakura was laughing harder than she had in three years.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was watching them talking, and was busy with his own musings.

-(Come to think of it, I've never seen her laugh like that. She looks incredibly cute.)-

He caught himself and began to scowl.

-(What are you thinking, you idiot! She's Kinomoto, your sworn enemy!)-

-(Sworn enemy? Since when? How? Why?)-

-(I don't know! And why am I even talking to myself?!)-

Rafe's voice brought him back to reality. "What are you doing, man? Are you alright?"

Strangely, Sakura looked concerned, too.

-(Nah! It's just my imagination.)-

"HELLO!!! Earth to Syaoran!!!"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm alright. I was just thinking," he replied dully.

Rafe looked appalled. "Don't! It's not one of your strong points."

Sakura tried to stifle a giggle. Too late. Syaoran was glaring daggers at the blond. "Shut up, Rafe. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"If you mean anything more important than accompanying this beautiful lady because _you_ can't since you can't hold on to a thought longer than a flea at the sight of her, then no, I don't have anything better to do." The blue-eyed man was grinning from ear to ear.

Sakura was having a hard time stifling her chuckles.

(Rafe is being really kind. He's trying his best for me to enjoy this party.)

Syaoran was trying his best not to grind his teeth together. "Well, since you are so reluctantly gracing us with your presence, though unwanted it may be, why don't we talk business? It _was_ her only reason for coming here, you know."

Rafe dismissed the idea with an impatient wave of his hand. "We can talk business anytime. Right now I think your mom and cousin are coming toward us," he lifted Sakura's hand with his and made a show of kissing it. "It's been a pleasure talking to you. I do hope we meet again sometime soon."

Sakura smiled at him. "Me too. It's nice to meet new friends."

The handsome blond winked at her and grinned at Syaoran. "I'm going off now, mate. If you're lucky, then we might meet again very soon."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, but he too, was grinning. "Then I'll just pray that my luck will turn from bad to worse, just so that I can never see you again. Next year would be soon enough for me."

Sakura watched with fascination as Syaoran exchanged caustic remarks with his close friend. It gave her time to really study him.

(I've never seen him so relaxed. He can be really funny if he wants to be. It's a good thing he isn't nice to me, or I might have ended up liking him from the start.)

Sakura caught herself and almost choked on her drink.

(Hello?! What am I thinking?! This is _Syaoran Li_ we're talking about! Sure he's good-looking, handsome in fact, with those deep amber eyes and striking face...)

This time she did, and ended up with a coughing fit that brought Syaoran's attention back to her. Rafe had already left to meet Syaoran's mother halfway.

"Hey, are you alright?!" He pounded on her back and sent her to another fit.

Sakura slapped his hand away and took a good long drink from his glass, because there was nothing left on hers. She was glaring at him when she finished.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I was trying to save you, idiot."

-(Here we go again.)-

"If that little stunt you pulled is called _saving_, then I wouldn't know what _killing_ is."

(Nice going, Sakura.)

"What'd you expect me to do? Sit back and watch while you choke to death?"

-(A month's worth of lunch, Syaoran! Get a grip on yourself, you idiot!)-

"No! But I didn't ask you to make it worse!"

(Shut up, Sakura! It's _your_ fault.)

"Is there anything amiss?"

Both Sakura and Syaoran flushed at recognizing the smooth voice. Yelan had made their way to them without their noticing because they were bickering too much to care.

"Nothing!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Yelan's brow lifted only slightly, a sure sign that she didn't believe either of them, but let it go for now.

"Sakura, I'm glad to see you here. You look beautiful, dear. Syaoran didn't tell me he was bringing you, or I'd have met you earlier than now," she stated, her gaze pinned on her son.

(So that's why he was so guilty! Why, the pompous jerk!)

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Yelan. He and his friend were keeping me company, anyway."

(Now where did _that_ come from?)

-(She's not telling? She must be planning something.)-

A polite cough was heard behind Yelan, and their attention was diverted to a beautiful raven-haired lady with ruby eyes.

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot. Sakura, this is Meiling Li, my niece. Meiling, this is Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran's secretary."

Meiling smiled at her warmly. "Hi! I hope my cousin isn't giving you a hard time. He can be so pig-headed sometimes. By the way, this is our house, so make yourself at home. It's my sister's birthday."

Sakura chuckled. "Thanks, I will. And he isn't giving me any more than I can handle, don't worry."

Syaoran snorted. "Don't go looking for comrades in arms, Meiling. It wouldn't be fair if you ganged up on me."

Yelan folded her hands in front of her and prepared to go. "Well, I'll leave you children alone, now. Take care of them, Meiling."

-(Children? She'll never change.)-

Meanwhile, Meiling was staring hard at Sakura, and it was making her ill at ease.

"Is there a problem, Meiling?"

"You look really familiar. I think I've seen you somewhere before."

"Maybe you saw her when you visited me in my office last week," Syaoran suggested.

"Of course not, you dope. I took the elevator leading directly to your office. Sakura Kinomoto... Sakura Kinomoto... Where have I heard that name before?" she paused for a few seconds before crying out in surprise.

"Syaoran, you jerk! You never told us you had a model for a secretary!" She turned to Sakura. "You're Sakura Kinomoto of _Cherry Blossom's_, right?"

-(How could I have told? I didn't even know that until today.)-

Sakura flushed with polite embarrassment. "Please, not too loud. The designer is my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. Sometimes I work with her when she has a show."

"I'm a fan of her designs! Nothing simple in her catalogue, oh no. That's why I admire her so much."

Syaoran noticed Sakura rubbing the side of her temple and noticed his now empty glass beside her.

(Meiling's making me dizzy. My head hurts.)

Syaoran touched her arm in concern, which didn't escape Meiling's notice. "Kinomoto, do you drink? What I mean to say is, are you accustomed to wine?"

Sakura was having a hard time concentrating. "No. I never did care much for wine, because I get dizzy every time I drink too much of it. I can't even hold on to myself after a single glass."

Syaoran slapped his forehead. "Then why in hell did you empty _my_ glass? What did you think was in it? Water?!"

She was too dizzy to even glare at him. "I was choking at the time, if you don't recall, so I couldn't have taken extra pains just to make sure it was water I was draining in."

Syaoran heaved a sigh. "Meiling, can you tell my mother that I'm leaving? I'm going to drive Sakura home. She's in no condition to do it herself." At Meiling's nod, he turned and started to help Sakura walk towards his car.

"Wait! What about my car?" Sakura pointed to the shiny white car parked three cars behind his.

"I'll tell the valet to drive it to your place later. He has the keys, right?"

"Uh-huh."

He pushed her slightly. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me! Man, what did I do to deserve this?"

He opened the door and helped her in. As soon as he got on the driver's seat though, she was already sound asleep.

"Great! _Now_, what do I do?! I don't even know where she lives!"

* * *

---OMG!!! I hate this spell check!! Syaoran's thoughts were supposed to be in brackets!! Sorry if it's a bit confusing...

Anyway...

---Yay! This is so exciting! I love you guys so much! I was going to save this chapter for when I have at least 40 reviews, but oh well. Review, guys! Is the change I made for the better or for worse? Should I stick to my old style? Please please _please_ review!!! What will happen next? I need inspiration! Oh, and Meiling _will_ be a rival for Sakura, just not an annoying one. Later! And don't forget to REVIEW!!!


	8. Another Wedding!

**Disguise**

_Blue Sonnet_

**PLEASE READ: **There will be a different style for character thoughts for this chapter and later chapters of this story so as to avoid confusion and _looooong_ dialogues. Enjoy!

( ) - Sakura's thoughts

-( )- - Syaoran's thoughts

**Another Wedding?!**

YAWN

"Good morning, Tomoyo."

"Good morning, Sakura. Here's breakfast." She handed the sleepy girl a plate loaded with bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast.

"Thanks," Sakura replied, and started to stuff her mouth.

Tomoyo was impatiently clicking her fingers on the counter, and when that didn't work, she decided nothing was.

"Don't tell me that's _all_ I'm going to hear! What happened last night?!"

(Last night? What happened la— oh yeah, I remember!)

"Where's my car?!"

Tomoyo raised one brow. "It's parked at the garage. And it's useless to try and change the subject."

Sakura sighed with relief. "What _about_ last night? Nothing happened. I just met a few friends of Li's and enjoyed the party."

Tomoyo snorted. "Define _nothing_. You were dead to the world when Li called us up last night. How do you think you got into that bed? By flying?"

Sakura winced. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. So you carried me all the way up?"

"Of course not. He did."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Li drove you here, and carried you upstairs too."

"But couldn't you have just slapped me so that I'd regain consciousness?! It's better than having to think I owe him!"

Tomoyo was offering no sympathy. "Sorry, but I wasn't here. He interrupted us just to ask for our address. And that was a _very_ bad interruption, if I might add."

Sakura snorted. "So he interrupted something important, didn't he? Bet it was something you couldn't delay to help your best friend."

Tomoyo blushed crimson, but for an altogether different reason. "That wasn't _my_ fault, if you'd care to remember."

Sakura knew she had gone overboard. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled at her. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Sakura grinned. "Anyway, I'll handle Li. I'll make it up to you for his…_interruption_. What about lunch on Sunday? My treat, of course."

"Well, we can make that today, and you don't have to treat me. Eriol's invited us out to lunch. I'll pick you up at your office, ok?"

"All right, that is if Li doesn't give me extra work for lunch time."

"Don't worry, he won't."

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Li."

Sakura was staring at her folder as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Good morning, Kinomoto. Could you cancel any lunch appointments I might have today? I'm booked."

"Yes sir, anything else?"

"No, you can go now."

(Come on, you coward. Tell him! It's just a simple 'thank you'.)

-(What's she still doing there?)-

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sakura finally found her voice.

"Um, Mr. Li?"

Syaoran feigned nonchalance. "Yes, what is it?"

"Thank you for last night. It was kind of you to drive me back home."

Syaoran was silent, and Sakura took this as a dismissal. But as she was opening the door to her office, he spoke again.

"You're welcome, Kinomoto. And just so you know, you snore like a pig."

The door slammed close.

* * *

Eriol poked his head into Syaoran's office at lunch time to find him grinning to himself, again.

"Hi, am I bothering you?"

"No, you're not. What makes you think that?"

"Other than the fact that you're grinning like a lunatic? Nothing important, I suppose."

"Did you come here to annoy me or pick me up for lunch?"

"Why choose when I can do both?" Syaoran looked irritated for real, so he quickly amended, "Alright. I'll do the picking up, for now."

Syaoran smirked. "You'd better rethink the annoying part, unless you want to date your Tomoyo tonight with a black eye and a broken rib."

Eriol laughed with the air of someone who knew something you didn't. "I guarantee you it's not gonna be me you're going to be annoyed with by the end of the day."

-(What's _that_ supposed to mean?!)-

* * *

"They should be here now," Tomoyo was searching the place for any sign of Eriol. They found him sitting at a table in a secluded alcove with who else but the reigning king of egotism.

Before Sakura could react, Tomoyo was already sprinting towards them. "Hi, sorry we're late. Did you wait long?"

The men stood up and Eriol gave her a quick peck on the lips. "No, we just arrived ourselves. Anyway," he gestured towards Syaoran, "this is Syaoran Li. This is Tomoyo Daidouji, Syaoran."

Syaoran, who was about to remark on Sakura's presence, turned to Tomoyo and gallantly kissed her hand instead. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I can't believe I'm meeting the famous Tomoyo Daidouji at last."

Tomoyo giggled. "The pleasure's all mine. It isn't everyday I get to meet the President of the Li Corporate Empire. And don't be such a smart ass, or I just might like you. We wouldn't want that, or at least _I_ won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I've heard—and from different sources, mind you—that you're...how should I say this… Ms. Yelan's _mutant spawn_."

"And how many mutual acquaintances do we have that we know of? You know, people who could say that without feeling any guilt at all." At which point Sakura and Eriol positively flinched.

"Hmm, let me think. Last time I checked, only two."

Syaoran's gaze landed with a thud on the lady behind Tomoyo. "Do I get an explanation?"

Sakura quirked a brow dramatically. "I'd be shocked if you expected me to tell her you had a pair of wings and a halo!"

"No, I couldn't expect that much even from you. But you could have at least told her the truth—that I was a handsome and gracious boss."

"Which I've concluded that you're not, so what's the point of this conversation again?"

Syaoran simply looked at her for a few seconds then shrugged.

(Hahaha. Serves you right. Kinomoto – 1, Li – 0) Which wasn't the least bit true.

-(Damn Eriol. So this was what he meant by 'it's not gonna be me you're going to be annoyed with'. I'll have to remember never to go out to lunch with him again.)-

Eriol was finding it hard to breath in the hostile air. "Let's sit down, shall we?"

* * *

"So when's the wedding?"

Tomoyo looked up from slicing her steak to answer Syaoran's question. "Well, we're still thinking about it, but I thought next month was— Hey! How'd you know?!" She glared at Eriol. "You told him?! I had such a hard time keeping it from Sakura and you TOLD him!!"

Eriol was going to answer in his defense but Syaoran beat him to it. "Of course he didn't. I've got eyes. Only a half-wit wouldn't notice those ridiculous grins you're wearing." The gibe was meant to annoy a specific person.

The couple flushed, and Syaoran was now smirking at them. Sakura's fork, on the other hand, stopped in mid-air while her mouth was busy gaping at the couple.

"You're getting married?"

Sakura was sorry to hear the dejection in her tone, and was sure the others noticed it as well. Soon, they were noticing something infinitely _worse_ than her dejection. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, and Sakura quickly wiped them away.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo was worried.

Sakura smiled at them. "Nothing's wrong, I mean it. I'm just so happy for you." She started giggling to ease the mood. "I mean, you've been going out for three years now and I was starting to think Eriol would never have the guts to ask."

Tomoyo laughed. "I know. I even had to twist it out of him. Anyway, you two _will_ come to our wedding right? As best man and maid of honor?"

Syaoran and Sakura both nodded.

The future bride was simply ecstatic. "We'll invite Chiharu and the others as well, Sakura! Since the wedding is going to take place in Japan, anyway."

"What?! You're joking, right?" Syaoran asked with wide-eyed surprise.

Eriol answered for him. "Well, almost all of Tomoyo's friends are in Japan, and the only ones I wanna invite are you and your family. So practically, we decided to hold the wedding there next month."

"Well, it seems like a good idea. We may be able to be there on the opening ceremonies of the new branch at Tokyo."

Sakura chimed in. "That's possible. It _is_ scheduled to be finished three weeks from now."

Tomoyo beamed at them. "It's settled then! So Sakura, I've got this little favor to ask of you…"

* * *

"That's real pathetic, Kinomoto."

Sakura quickly wiped her tears before glaring at her boss. They were at the office now; lunch was over an hour ago.

"What if it is? Don't you know how to knock?"

"I'm the boss, remember?"

Sakura softly snorted then looked away, determined to ignore him.

Syaoran strolled to her and leaned on the desk. "Some friend you are. The least you could have done for your friend was to look happy for her. Instead, you give us that crap about those" he pointed at her cheeks "being tears of joy. Did you really think Daidouji wouldn't notice? _I_ did, and she knows you better than I do."

(Go away!)

Sakura still wouldn't look at him. "You don't understand. You'd never understand how it feels like. Don't lecture me about things you don't know."

-(She doesn't deny it? That's pretty shameless.)-

"Don't give me that excuse. You didn't see how worried Daidouji was about you because you were too absorbed on yourself."

Sakura laughed bitterly. "Of course you wouldn't understand. You, who have always been surrounded by love and family, would never understand my loss. Please, just go away and leave me alone."

"You love Eriol that much?"

Silence.

(What the _hell_ is he talking about?!)

But she settled on raising a brow. "Is that a trick question?"

Syaoran looked totally uncomfortable. "You mean it's not about Eriol? That's why you're crying, isn't it?"

Sakura was laughing before he even finished speaking. "_No!!_ Look, Eriol's good-looking and all, but he's really not my type. So _that's_ why you were so 'worried' about me!" And she finished off by laughing even more.

Syaoran was as red as he could get. "Well, if that's not the reason, then why are you crying your eyes out?"

It was the first time Syaoran had made her laugh, though he hadn't meant to, so Sakura decided it might be a day for firsts.

"It wasn't about Eriol, not at all. I suppose I should start from the beginning. You see…I'm an orphan. After I met Tomoyo, she became the closest thing to family I ever had. Even until now we stayed by each other's side, and though I thought about it a few times, I still refused to accept that one day she and Eriol might decide to get married. So it was a real shock when that thought suddenly materialized right in front of me and I just couldn't stop the tears. I'm really sorry if I made you guys worry."

-(Whoa! Talk about information overload.)-

"Maybe that's why she didn't badger you about it, even though she looked really worried. Ugh! I'm sorry for being so nosy."

Sakura raised one brow and looked triumphant. "Yeah, you _are_, you know. Nosy."

Syaoran looked annoyed too. "I said I'm sorry, ok?!"

Sakura giggled. "I was just pulling your leg. You know, you shouldn't believe everything you hear, or people might get away with it."

"Get away with what?"

"Your leg."

* * *

"Isn't it too soon to be moving in with Eriol? You're going to spend your lives together anyway. What's the big rush?"

Sakura was helping with Tomoyo's packing that afternoon, which of course, given all the clothes, was really hard to do. And to think half the wardrobe was left in Sakura's closet.

"I want to move in with him immediately. Besides, I won't have time after the wedding because I've got three shows lined up in Paris after our honeymoon in Italy. And I'm going back to Japan next week for the wedding arrangements. So this is the only time I'm gonna get to do this."

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry if I can only go there to help you a week before the wedding. I'd bet Sonomi's really excited."

"It's okay. Mom wants to do everything. She just wants me to sit back and rest. I'm a bride, for goodness' sake, not a pregnant wife."

Sakura giggled. "Anyway, you have the design for the wedding gown, right? Can I see it?"

"Of course!" Tomoyo opened her folder and showed it to Sakura. "This was done by a designer friend of mine."

Sakura looked up in confusion. "But didn't you design a wedding gown just weeks ago?"

She turned the page and beamed at Sakura. "Yes, I did. But I won't be wearing this one, Sakura. It's for you."

Sakura dejectedly looked at the beautiful design.

(Too bad, cause I won't be wearing it anytime soon.)

But couldn't bring herself to say that in front of Tomoyo.

* * *

OH MY GOD!!!! It's been such a long time since I've updated this fic! Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, I'll need reviews, because I just can't seem to remember what happens next. I know, I'M SORRY!!! But inspiration is at an all time low, besides having to do all my schoolwork and organization work at the same time. Any ideas? Please PLEASEreview! Till next time, ja! ----------- P.S. Oh yeah! Before I forget, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! 


End file.
